Unwanted Love
by Seaflyer
Summary: Quarrels, fights and even death bring people together in this story. Even when those people have always hated eachother ...
1. Prologue: Why did this happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from the series, they belong to JK Rowling, as you already know so well.

It had all been for nothing, all her efforts were worthless. He didn't want her, he never wanted her and he never would want her!

She'd never touch his perfect face again, never would she see him smiling at her again, his beautiful smile…

One small tear ran down Hermione's face. She stared at the piece of parchment she held in her hand. He must never find out, that's for certain. No one must ever find out that she loves him!

She stood up, straightened her back and walked back to the small group of people standing in the middle of a big stone circle. The owl that had just delivered her the message was already gone in the dark night.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, just a letter from Hagrid, asking if we could visit him again sometime soon", Hermione answered.

"Good," Harry said. "I think it's best if we go then!" He put his finger on an old mobile someone had dropped there. It wasn't just a mobile, of course. It was a Portkey.

"Yes," Hermione answered. I think it's best if we leave now, otherwise we'll be late for the match!" She also put her finger on the mobile and soon the rest of their small group followed. They suddenly disappeared, taken away by the Portkey.

Not much later, they arrived at the campsite in Austria, where the Quidditch World Cup Final would be kept.

A little while later, Hermione sat on a chair in the tent she was sharing with Ron, Ginny and Harry. In her hand, she held the letter he had send her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wanted to let you know that I am moving. My mother really can't stand the thought of living in the same house that caused my father's death. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I'm afraid we can't go on like this. You won't see me again._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione folded the letter, still not really able to contain the thought she would never be able to see Draco again.

"What are you holding in your hand, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hm", Hermione looked at Harry. "Oh, nothing, just some junk, I'll throw it away ..." She walked over to the bin.. If she was going to forget about him, she thought, this would be a good start. She hesitated only the slightest moment, but then dropped the small piece of parchment in the bin and walked outside. It was time for the World Cup Final and she had to be in her best mood, acting like nothing was wrong.

Hermione had learned to like Quidditch a bit, but the game wasn't exciting enough to hold her attention. Soon, her thoughts dwell off to Draco, his smell, his hand in hers ... STOP! She thought, I musn't let this happen, I was going to forget all about him and live my own life! She concentrated on the match again. She heard Ron shouting fanatically. He was the person she should love, not Draco. He wasn't worth her attention, he was just a stupid prick, always insulting her. But he had changed, and deep down, she knew she would never be able to forget him. Why did I have to fall in love with the only person I could never be with?

Hermione was abruptly torn from her thoughts when Ron yelled again.

"No, get the Snitch, fly faster, you idiot!" she heard Ron yelling.

"I bet I could've caught that Snitch within seconds", Harry murmured.

"We know you could have, Harry, but you promised not to play Quidditch for a year, so please stop worrying about it!" Ginny said, a little annoyed.

Hermione sighed, she wished this game would be over, so she could go to bed. She was really, really tired and couldn't stand being around all these people anymore.

This prologue isn't long, but I hope you like it. If you see any grammatical mistakes or typos, please tell me. Oh, and review, please, I want to know how people think about it and see if this story is worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting a stranger

I got two reviews, so thanks for that :)

xSummaFlarex asked for the time period, so let me tell you that Hermione is 19 years old.

The characters and their intentions will become more clear as the story unfolds ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the HP-series.

And I might also note that the first chapters will explain how the situation I described in the prologue happened.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Meeting a stranger

Hermione heard a beep. She didn't want to open her eyes, but that beep was getting annoying, so she had to turn it off. The sun shined trough her window, blinding her as she was trying to find the source of the beep. It came from under her bed, so she crawled under it. After a few seconds and bumping her head a couple of times, she found her alarm and turned it off. It was only then she realized she could also have used magic, since her wand was lying on her nightstand.

"Well, at least I'm awake now," she said to herself. Hermione walked over to her wardrobe, trying to find something suitable to wear. She picked a pair of jeans, a shirt and a vest. It would be cold outside, she thought. While she was walking to the kitchen to get some breakfast, she wandered what she was going to do today.

Perhaps she should clean the house _again_. No, she had done that yesterday. Or maybe she could go and see Ron? Hmm, I don't really feel like seeing him today, she thought. I know, let's go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping!

Hermione quickly finished her breakfast and brushed her teeth. Then she collected her money and took her coat from the hat stand. It was time to buy something new!

*****

Draco was really pissed.

"No mother, I'm not going to Diagon Alley!" he snarled. "Why don't you go if it's so important to you?"

"Draco, you know I can't leave your father behind, not when he's this ill", Narcissa said. "Please just do this for me."

"Mother, I don't ..."

"Listen Draco, I can't trust anyone else with this. If you're not going to pick up that medicine, your father might die!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go! But don't expect anything, okay, I'll do my best, but you can't expect him just to hand it over to me."

"Thanks, Draco," Narcissa said while she hugged Draco. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know, I know", Draco murmured. He picked up his bag and went to Diagon Alley.

*****

Hermione walked into the Leaky Couldron with a smile on her face. It was a little cold outside, but the sun was shining and she really felt in a good mood to buy some things. Quickly, she walked trough the pub. When she wanted to open the back door, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She turned around and looked into her boyfriend's face. "Hey Ron. I just came here 'cause I wanted to buy some things."

"What a coincidence", he said. "Me too, shall we go together?"

"You know, Ron, I just want to do some shopping. I'd like to do that alone and ..."

"But Hermione, I haven't seen you for days. The last time I saw you was at Christmas at Harry's place. We should do more things together."

How was she going to talk her way out of this? Should she just tell him that she didn't feel like being with him today? No, that would hurt him too much.

"We will, Ron, but not today. I want to do some shopping for this party I'm throwing next week. You can meet me there, if you'd like. But if you'd come along with me, you'd already know what things I'm going to cook and how I'm going to decorate my house. I wanted that to be a surprise."

"Oh, that's okay, Hermione," he said, a little disappointed. "Go on your own then. But if you need any help with your party, you know where to find me, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Ron," Hermione smiled and quickly kissed him. "Bye, Ron, see you soon." She waved and quickly slipped trough the back door to Diagon Alley. She was relieved Ron hadn't forced her to take him with her. She really, really needed to be on her own today.

*****

Draco just walked out of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. After a long discussion and explaining his father's situation, he was given the medicine he needed.

"It's really dangerous", the man behind the counter had said. "It is only to be used in the most extreme situations. If you use too much of it, your father will die."

Draco didn't understand why his mother wanted to use this medicine if it was as dangerous as the man had said. Why would she risk his father's life? But she had said that this medicine was their last hope. Perhaps his father was really going to die, no matter what they did. Draco didn't really care. After what his father had done, Draco didn't want to know him anymore.

After You-Know-Who died, Draco realised what his father had done, what he had done! Draco had caused the death of many people, how could he ever live with that? Life wasn't about glory, as he had thought before. Draco was embittered and disappointed. His father had mislead him and Draco hated him for that.

*****

Hermione walked into a small alley next to Diagon Alley. In her arms, she held a number of packages. She had bought a new dress, decorations for her party (which she really had to throw now, though she first didn't like the idea at all), some books and a large crate of Butterbeer.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone and all her packages fell on the ground. She couldn't see a thing, because it was really dark in the small alley. Something broke on the ground, it sounded like glass.

"Oh no," she heard someone saying. "_Reparo!_ Ah, that's better."

"Pardon me," Hermione said. "But what's this all about?"

"You almost broke something really important!" she heard the voice shout. It definitely belonged to a man. "Why didn't you look out?"

He's blaming me, Hermione thought, while he bumped into me! She got angry.

"Uh, you bumped into me! You should've looked out better if that thing in your hand is so important to you!"

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry, madam," the voice said coolly. "Let me help you stand up and get back your packages." Hermoine saw a hand moving towards her.

"No thank you, I think I can rise up by myself."

"No, I'll help you." The hand grabbed hers and pulled her back to her feet. She felt even angrier when he picked up her packages.

"Why are you trying to help me, after you just insulted me?" she asked.

"Well, I realised it was me that made the mistake and I'm trying to make it up to you."

"Well, you don't need to, I can take care of myself, thank you."

Hermione reached out her hand to pick up the package he was about to pick up. Her hand touched his and she felt a shock run trough her body. The stranger quickly pulled his hand back, as did Hermione. Had he felt it, too? He picked up the package and put it on the heap of packages he had already collected.

"Well, if that's all, madam, I think I have to be on my way", the stranger seemed eager to leave.

"Wait", Hermione said.

"Yes?" the voice sounded more friendly this time.

"I just wanted to say thanks, I guess", she said. She held out her hand, waiting for him to grab it. Would she feel the shock again this time?

The stranger slowly moved his hand towards hers and shook it lightly at first. The shock ran trough Hermione's body. What was happening? She felt a little dizzy and almost fell again. Two strong hands hold her shoulders. She tried to see the stranger's face, but could only see the vague contours.

"Are you all right," the man asked her.

"Yes, I think I am ..." Before she realised what she was doing, the stranger was holding her face and kissed her. She didn't even feel the need to resist.

*****

Draco stared at the bottle while it slowly fell on the ground. He heard it crack and quickly repaired it with his wand.

"Pardon me," He heard a voice say. "But what's this all about?"

"You almost broke something really important!" he shouted to the woman lying on the ground. "Why didn't you look out?"

"Uh, you bumped into me! You should've looked out better if that thing in your hand is so important to you!" the voice wasn't sounding friendly anymore.

Draco really didn't feel like fighting right now, he just wanted to get home.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry, madam," he said coolly. "Let me help you stand up and get back your packages." He reached out his hand to help her stand up.

"No thank you, I think I can rise up by myself." The woman sounded really angry.

"No, I'll help you." He grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her back to her feet. Then, he started to pick up her packages and made a small heap of them.

"Why are you trying to help me, after you just insulted me?" she asked.

Why couldn't she just be happy he was helping her?

"Well, I realised it was me that made the mistake and I'm trying to make it up to you."

"Well, you don't need to, I can take care of myself, thank you."

Draco didn't see her reaching for the package he was about to pick up, but suddenly he felt her hand touching his. It felt like a jolt of electricity ran trough his body. He quickly pulled his hand back. Then Draco noticed the woman was staring at him and he picked up the package.

"Well, if that's all, madam, I think I have to be on my way", Draco wanted to get away from this woman, still he was curious what had happened. He turned around and --

"Wait", the woman pleaded.

"Yes?" Draco found that he wanted the woman to talk to him. Why did he want her to talk to him?

"I just wanted to say thanks, I guess", the voice sounded a little shy. He saw she reached out her hand and he took it. Another shock went trough his body, really, what was wrong with him today?

The woman seemed to lose her balance, so he hold her with both his hands.

"Are you alright?" Draco felt the urge to protect this strange woman.

"Yes, I think I am ..." the woman sounded a little confused. Draco lifted his right hand to touch her face. He didn't really know why, but he felt the urge to kiss her, and so he did.

She didn't resist and he was the one that broke the kiss. He really didn't know what to say now.

"Oh, err, that was nice," he heard the woman say.

Her voice had sounded so familiar just then, he tried to remember who she was. He took his wand out of his pocket. _Lumos! _The light showed him a person he thought he would never see again. Draco could see her brown curls. Brown eyes looked at him, first curious, then terrified. In front of him he saw the girl he just kissed, he saw Hermione Granger.

-----------------------------------------

Okay, so this is the first chapter. I hope it's not too long, but I really had to put Draco's view in there, so that you could understand how he felt, too. The story will continue like this, switching between Hermione's and Draco's point of view. Please review. What part did you like? What part didn't you like? I'm eager to find out.


	3. Chapter 2: Raging thoughts

Disclaimer: bet you could dream it by now, these characters aren't mine ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Raging thoughts

Hermione was staring at Draco Malfoy's face. It took her a few seconds to find out how bizarre this situation actually was.

The she was, Hermione Granger, standing in front of the guy she hadn't seen for almost two years. She had just kissed the boy that she had never even considered kissing. Or actually, Draco kissed her, that sounded much better. It was all his fault, Hermione thought. Draco Malfoy, the one person in this world she hated most (and she didn't hate a lot of people) had just kissed her. The disgust she felt at that thought was unimaginable. Without saying a word, Hermione turned around and quickly picked up her packages. Then, she ran back to Diagon Alley, leaving a stunned Draco behind.

Hermione couldn't stop running until she was surrounded by lots of other people. Her heart was beating very fast and it took her a while to slow it down. After a few minutes of deep breathing she finally calmed down enough to walk back to the Leaky Couldron. There, she put down her stuff and sat at a small table in the darkest corner of the pub with a large glass of Firewhiskey.

*****

Draco wasn't able to think clear. A lot of questions were raging trough his head. Why did I kiss her? Why? How could this happen? Why didn't she say anything to me after she found out? Then I'd at least know how she felt about it ...

That thought did it. He wasn't supposed to think about that Granger-girl like that! She was just as stupid as always. A know-it-all with no respect for purebloods and arrogant, too.

However, how could he be sure she wouldn't tell anyone else about what happened here? No one should ever found out. But then he remembered the disgust he saw in her eyes. Hermione Granger wouldn't tell anyone what had happened in the dark alley, she would rather die than admit she kissed me.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to be sure she doesn't tell anyone. I'll have to keep an eye on that girl.

After Draco was sure no one was looking at the alley, he slipped out of the shadows back to the busy street. He needed to get that medicine to his mother. How could he have forgotten such an important thing? He had to be careful, otherwise that Granger might even become an obsession of him.

*****

Hermione considered her options. She imagined how Ron would react on the news that she kissed Draco Malfoy.

"What? Where you out of your mind, Hermione? How could you have let that happen? Kissing our enemy! You must have gone completely insane!" Ron's voice sounded really angry.

"I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident ..." Hermione's eyes were filled with tears, she couldn't stand Ron being angry with her.

"An accident? How could you kiss someone _by accident?_" Ron's voice was filled with disgust.

Hermione shook her fantasy off. She couldn't tell Ron, that was obvious. When Ron shouldn't ever find out, she couldn't tell Harry either, because they were best friends. Which meant that she also wouldn't tell Ginny, because there was a risk, a small one though, that she would tell Harry. So telling anyone definitely was not an option.

Could she possibly try to find out more about Draco, No, don't think about him like that, it's Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! Anyway, she couldn't possibly start talking to Malfoy more often to find out if he liked her. I don't like him at all, so why am I even thinking about this?

So Hermione simply chose the one option that was left: she'd never tell a soul what she had done, no one could ever find out. She would not think about this event and forget it as quickly as possible.

Satisfied about her decision she drank up the remains of her Firewhiskey and gathered her belongings. It was time to go home and have a good night rest.

*****

"Draco, what happened to you? You seem so angry", Narcissa said, worried.

"Nothing happened, mother", Draco sounded a little impatient. "Here's your medicine, it took me quite some trouble, so please be careful with it."

"Oh, thanks, dear. Perhaps you should rest a little. You'll feel better after you've had some sleep."

Draco didn't reply and went to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

*****

When Hermione came home, she saw Ron standing in front of her house. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. But since Ron was standing between her and her house, she had no other option than going to him.

"Hi" Hermione said, sounding a little tired.

"Hi love, had a nice day?" it seemed like Ron hadn't noticed her mood yet. "Did you buy a lot of new things?"

"Huh?" Hermione had just been thinking about that stupid kiss again. "Oh, yes, I bought a new dress and some stuff for the party." She handed Ron her packages and took a key out of her pocket and opened the door. Without saying a word to Ron, she walked inside and plumped down on the couch. Ron put the small heap he held in his hands on the table and sat down next to her.

"Mione, what's wrong with you today? You seem a little off ..." Ron said concerned.

"Oh, I'm just a little tired. I had a busy day", she yawned. "It's tiring to shop all day."

"Shall I make you a cup of tea? It might wake you up a little."

"No thanks."

"How about some coffee then?"

"No, Ron, I just need some sleep."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just leave you to it, then." Ron was disappointed. Hermione could feel it. She knew he had been waiting for her for at least an hour and she was just being rude to him. But she didn't really care right now, she just wanted to be alone, just like this morning.

"Sweet dreams, Ronald", Hermione said, while she yawned again. "I'm off to bed. Can you leave yourself out?"

"Yeah," Ron answered. "I know the way, don't worry about me."

Hermione knew she would be having trouble with him later. She'd have to explain why she behaved like this. But she couldn't possibly tell him what had really happened. She needed a really good excuse, otherwise he might keep asking annoying questions. But since she wasn't in the mood of making up excuses, she fell on her bed and, without changing her clothes, she fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected confrontation

Disclaimer: of course, I don't own these characters (otherwise it wouldn't be a fanfiction, would it?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Unexpected confrontation

Hermione was busy with the party's decorations when the bell rang.

"Who could that possibly be?" she murmured to herself. She walked to the door and opened it. Luna stood there, her hands filled with all kinds of strange things.

"Hi Hermione, I was wandering if you needed some help with the preparations of your party."

"Oh, of course, come in." Hermione smiled and stepped aside so Luna could come in. Luna's gaze went trough the room as she walked in.

"Wow, you've really done a great job already, how did you get your living room this big?"

Hermione smiled, it had cost her quite some efford to get the Enlargmentcharm right. "I used an Enlargementcharm on it. Do you like the decorations?"

"Yes, they're wonderful. Still, would you mind me putting just a little thing here and there, just to finish it off?"

"It'd be great if you could do that. Then I'll start working on the snacks in the kitchen."

Luna took some things from the pile she had brought with her and started decorating the room. Hermione went to the kitchen. She had bought so many things to eat, what should she make?

*****

Draco found himself hiding in the bushes next to Hermione's house.

"What am I doing here?" he whispered to himself. He had been there for the last two hours, hoping to catch a glimp of Hermione. He saw Luna Lovegood entering the house with lots of stuff, but he hadn't seen Hermione. "I'm acting like some teenager, and I've also started to talk to myself. I might as well just check in to St. Mungo immediately."

Draco decided to go back to his house, but just when he stood up, two persons were walking towards Hermione's house. They were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Unfortunately, they saw him and started yelling.

"Hey, isn't that Draco Malfoy?" Ron whispered to Harry. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, Ron. But I don't think it'll be anything good."

"Hey, Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron's voice sounded angry.

"I might ask you the same question, Weasley", Draco said icily.

"We are here, Malfoy, for Hermione's party. You're next to her house, if you didn't know that yet", Harry was just as annoyed as Ron.

"I already knew that, Potter", oh, I shouldn't have said that, Draco thought.

"So then why were you hiding in the bushes next to Hermione's house?" Ron seemed very suspicious.

"That's none of your business." Draco noticed Ron was about to draw his wand.

"Be careful, Malfoy", Ron spitted out that last word. "You might get hurt if you don't pay attention."

"Ron, relax", Harry said. "We're not here for a fight, let's just go inside."

Draco knew he should be careful, but still he couldn't help it when he said: "Yes, Weasley, listen to your pal and go inside quickly, or I might curse you."

"That's it!" Ron shouted. He drew his wand and tried to curse Draco, who quickly evaded the spell.

"You have to be quicker if you want to catch me, Weasley", in the meantime, Draco had also drawn his wand.

"I'm faster than you are!" Ron fired another curse at Draco, but it missed again. Then suddenly the door of Hermione's house opened and she came running towards them. Draco stared at her for just a second, and she stared back at him. He was stunned at the sight of her, but Ron's voice got him out of his trance.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ron's head was as red as his hair.

Draco shouted "Protego!" and disapperated. His heart was still rapidly bouncing in his chest when he arrived at the Manor.

*****

Hermione heard voices outside.

"I'm just going to check it out, Luna, stay here."

"Yeah, I'm still busy anyway."

Hermione opened her door and saw Ron, Harry and a third person she didn't recognise from this distance. It seemed like Ron was firing spells on the other person.

"Ron, what's happening?" she yelled, but nor Ron, nor Harry, nor the third person could hear her, they were too far away. So she started running to them, her gaze fixed upon that strange person who was duelling with Ron. When she was about thirty feet away, she suddenly knew who he was. It was Draco Malfoy. What on earth was he doing here? Of all places he could be, he had to be here. She stopped running and stared at Draco. He saw her, or at least she thought he did, and then he shouted "Protego!" and disapperated.

"You bastard, I'll get you!" Ron yelled.

Hermione was still staring at the place where Draco had been standing seconds ago. Hundreds of questions came up in her mind, but she suppressed them.

"Ron, ron", Hermione ran up to him. "Are you all right?"

"No! I'm not all right! That son of a bitch managed to get away!"

"What did he do to you? Why did you start duelling?" Hermione still couldn't believe she just had seen Draco standing next to her house.

"He was over there", Ron pointed to the bushes. "I asked him what he was doing here, but he wouldn't tell me, so Harry told him he was next to your house. Then he still didn't want to tell what he was doing here, so I wanted to attack him, but Harry stopped me. I would've gone with Harry, if that stupid mongol hadn't insulted me."

"So you just attacked him because he insulted you, Ron?" Hermione was mad. "I thought you had learned to control your temper!"

"Oh, come on, Mione. You know that little rat. He's always looking for a fight, I just gave him one."

"Ronald Weasley, don't try to blame someone else. If you could've controlled your temper, you wouldn't have been in danger. Draco isn't breaking any law when he's hiding in the bushes next to my house, so just leave him."

"Wait", Harry said. "Did you just call him Draco? Hermione, are you sure we're talking about the same person? This is Draco Malfoy, the guy who always provoked you at Hogwarts."

What? Did I call him Draco? Why? Hermione tried to think of a reasonable answer to Harry's question. It'd be best if she only answered the last one.

"Yes, I'm sure we're talking about the same person. I only know one Draco Malfoy. Now, shall we go inside? There are some things that still have to be done and I could use your help. The guests will be here in less than one hour."

Harry noticed Hermione didn't answer his first question, but he didn't dare to ask why. She sounded a little furious just then and he didn't want to be cursed by Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's chapter three. Hope you like it. If you feel like it, please review.


	5. Chapter 4: The party

These characters are not mine, they're JK's (and she's brilliant :P)

I want to thank everyone who has read this story so far, I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know how much more chapters it will take me to finish, but I feel like I've only just begun, so I hope you'll keep on reading!

Just another note: this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, and I love it. But how do you think I'm doing? Are there any things that this story misses?

Chapter 4

Draco thought no one ever could've got himself into more trouble than he just did. While he was away to sit in the bushes, his father's illness turned for the worse. He might die very soon. Draco should've been there to give him the medicine, but since he didn't like his father, he didn't like it at all. Draco thought that he could get away for a few hours without being noticed by his mother. Only just at that moment, the illness chose to break trough his father's immune system and almost killed him. It was that Narcissa was home, otherwise Malfoy sr. would've been dead already.

Actually, Draco didn't really care that his father was about to die. He hated his father. There were numerous things Draco was forced to do by his father, that had killed other people. Now was that not even the worst part. His own father bewitched his mother. She had no more thoughts of her own, all she could do was obey father. When Draco had found out about that, he tried to break the curse, but his father found out, so the attempt failed. All Draco gained from it was even more punishment. Now that his father was about to die, he could finally free his mother.

What he did care about, however, was that his mother had found out where her son had been for the past couple of hours. And the worst part was that she was about to tell father. And if he found out, ill or not, he'd kill Hermione immediately, or otherwise he'd make Narcissa do so. It's not that he cared about her, it's just that he didn't want her to get killed. That's why he was in his father's room now, standing next to his bed, while Narcissa brought him the news of their disloyal son.

"YOU DID WHAT?" father's voice echoed trough the room. "Draco, why were you spying on that Mudblood?"

"Don't call her Mudblood!" Draco tried to sound reasonable, but he got angrier with his father every minute he was in this room. "And I wasn't spying on her."

"YOUR MOTHER SAW YOU THERE, AND YOU KNOW SHE WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME!"

"I didn't say I wasn't there, I just said –"

"My only son, in love with a Mudblood. Don't you have any pride left? After all I have done for you, this is my reward? Let me tell you this, my _son_", he spit on that word, "you are going to kill that Mudblood, no matter what! That'd be good riddance."

"No father, I swore never to kill anyone anymore. You can't make me!"

"Oh yes, I can. AND I WILL!" father took his wand and murmured "Imperio." Draco's head suddenly felt completely empty. "And now, son, you are going to kill Hermione Mudblood. Go to her house and make her bleed like a pig."

Draco turned around and went on his way to Hermione's house.

*****

Hermione was very busy. There were at least 60 people at her party and everyone wanted something from her. One person wanted something to drink, another didn't like the cake and another wanted her opinion on her clothes.

"Hermione, do you need some help?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, I'll manage…"

"No Hermione, just sit down, I'll take over your duties from here with Ron and Ginny. It's your party, you should try to relax a bit." Harry took the plate she held in her hands and handed it to Ron, who had appeared next to him.

"Here, Ron, help Hermione and go serve the drinks."

"Yeah, okay, okay, I'm on my way", Ron said, a little amazed by Harry's orders.

"Thanks Harry, I –" Hermione smiled.

"Don't mention it, just sit down or talk to some people and enjoy the party", with that Harry disappeared in the crowd, following Ron.

"Hermione, Hermione, over here," a familiar voice said. Hermione turned around to look who was calling her name. It was the last woman she'd expect to see here.

"Lavender, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Oh, didn't Ron tell you? He invited me."

"Ron invited you …?" It took a while before the meaning of those words became clear to Hermione. Ron had invited Lavender without discussing it with me? What was he up to? Hermione would have to talk to Ron after the party.

And so she did. Around two o' clock in the night, everyone was gone at last. Or everyone except Ron, anyway. Hermione flopped down on the couch next to Ron. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ron," Hermione said in the I-want-to-talk-to-you tone.

"Hmm", Ron muttered.

"I ran into Lavender this evening. She told me you had invited her to my party." She saw Ron's eyes grew bigger and his body tightened. He was scared.

"Err, yes, I invited her."

"Why didn't you discuss it with me?"

"Because I didn't think you'd like me inviting her."

"Then why did you invite her in the first place?"

"Because", he paused for a while. "Because I ran into her the other day and she said she hadn't seen any of the Gryffindor for a while and she was planning to have a meeting. So I told her about the party and asked if she'd like to come, so she could see everyone again."

"You're lying", Hermione could see it. It was something in his face when he lied.

"No, I'm not, it's the truth and –"

"Ronald, how can we be together when you're lying to me?" Hermione was sad, he didn't lie to her very often. All he did was exaggerate a story every once in a while. Hermione didn't mind that, but she hated people that lied about important things.

"Okay, okay, it's not the whole truth," Ron's voice sounded really annoyed. "I kissed her, okay? Or actually, she kissed me. She had been following me at Dagon Alley, so I talked to her. Then I told her about the party and invited her. And then she suddenly kissed me. But the worst part is that I actually liked it …"

Hermione should've laughed about the coincidence if it wasn't so damn serious. Ron had kissed Lavender, she had kissed Draco. The only problem now was, that Ron had told her about it, but she hadn't told Ron about Draco. She'd feel even more guilty now, but she really couldn't tell Ron today. Perhaps she could tell him in a few months, or perhaps even years, but she wasn't ready to tell Ron yet. All she could do now was forgive him.

"Ron, it doesn't matter. You told me, so now I know. You love me, that's the only thing that's important."

Ron's eyes grew big. He certainly had not expected Hermione to forgive him that easily. If he had known the real reason behind her fast forgiveness, he wouldn't be so happy anymore …

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's another chapter, enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5: Intruder

And of course these characters aren't mine, I just use them.

I have a beta-reader now, who's going to help me to improve this story, xSummaFlarex :D

Thanks again to all who read this story, I hope you'll like this chapter, too.

First part is Ron's view ...

So, let's continue our story!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Intruder

Ron heard something in the hall. He looked to his left and saw Hermione sleeping on the couch. They fell asleep on the couch together. She lay curled up with her head in his lap. Her beautiful brown hair covered half of her face. Carefully, Ron put her hair behind her ear. Ron heard another sound, this time it seemed like a door that was opened. He tried to look at the door, but he couldn't see a lot, because there was only a small beam of moonlight shining trough the window. So he took his wand out of his pocket and whispered, so he wouldn't wake Hermione, "Lumos". A small light lit Hermione's living room. Ron turned to the door that lead to the hall, to check if anything was there.

At first, Ron didn't see anything. The door was open, but that wasn't a reason to be suspicious. Ron slowly walked closer to the door, his eyes fixed on it. Then he noticed something weird. The door seemed to be moving, or at least a small part of the door. But doors can't move, he thought by himself, it must be a hallucination.

All of a sudden, someone appeared in the doorway. But it couldn't be the person Ron thought to see there. He wouldn't dare coming here. Draco Malfoy stood there, like it wasn't weird at all for him to be in Hermione's house.

"What are you doing here?" Ron whispered, he still didn't wake up Hermione. What if this all was indeed a hallucination?

Malfoy didn't answer his question, he just pointed his wand at Ron. "Dormitati", or at least it sounded like that, was all Ron could hear before he lost consciousness.

*****

Hermione was ninety-nine percent sure she was dreaming, or it was more like a nightmare. Harry was shouting at her, because she had just told him she kissed Draco.

"Hermione, how could you?" Harry's face showed his revolt. "He's our enemy. He helped Voldemort, though they could never prove it, you know he did!" His voice got angrier while he was talking. "He's a bastard! Don't you remember everything he's done to us at school? And that Dumbledore died because of him in the first place?" Harry was almost yelling now. "But even worse, how could you cheat on Ron? You know he loves you, how could you do it, Hermione? You disgust me!"

"I didn't want to --" Hermione began.

"Then why did you do it, Hermione, no one can force you to kiss someone!"

Hermione wanted to cry. Harry was never this hard to her. Still, she knew he had just said everything she was afraid of. But the nightmare wasn't over there, Harry's face turned into Ron's.

"Harry told me what you've done", Ron was frustrated. "I thought you loved me, Hermione, but clearly I was wrong. I don't even want to know why you did it, I never want to see you again!" Ron's face started fading

"Ron, Ron, wait! Come back! I didn't do it on purpose, please, come back!" Hermione shouted as loud as she could, but Ron's face faded away.

Suddenly, Hermione heard something fallon the ground. She was awake immediately and rose up. Ron lied on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. She stood up, but then she saw the other person in the room. What was he doing here and what did he do to Ron?

"Draco, what did you do to Ron?" she whispered. Draco didn't answer her, all he did was staring at Hermione. "Draco? Draco!" Hermione shouted. He still just stared at her.

Draco took a knife out of his jacket and started moving to Hermione.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione slowly backed away. The adrenaline was razing trough her body. What the heck was he doing? Where was her wand? She didn't feel it in her pocket, it was still lying in the kitchen, where she last used it to do the dishes...

*****

Fight it, fight it! Draco tried to break the Imperiatus Curse, but it was too strong. His hand moved towards his pocket and he took out the knife he always kept there, just in case. Hermione looked at his movement and her eyes grew big when she noticed he took a knife out of his pocket.

_Make her bleed! Make her bleed like a pig! _The voice rang trough Draco's head. He took one step in Hermione's direction. _You have to kill her, she is a disgrace to the name of wizard! _Draco took another step. _Kill her! KILL HER! _He firmed the grip on his knife, Hermione moved back a little. Hermione, Hermione, I don't want to kill her! _Do it, now, you'll never get another chance! _Draco quickly gazed to Ron's body, lying on the floor. It's better if I take her and do it somewhere else, he thought. Just to make sure she isn't found by anyone. He waited for the voice to answer, but it didn't, so he quickly put his knife away and took his wand.

Draco ran over to Hermione, moving before she could realize what he was doing, took her arm and disapparated with her.

*****

Before she knew it, Hermione stood next to a big lake, surrounded by mountains. Draco still held his hand on her arm. In his other hand he held his wand. Hermione was confused. Draco just pointed a knife at her, but then he had put it away and taken her here. It was clear to her that he had been about to kill her, but he seemed to have changed his mind. Not that she wasn't in danger now. Here, in the middle of nowhere, without a wand, she couldn't defend herself against Draco. But perhaps, if he'd let her go, she could disapperate. She felt her arm being squeezed by Draco. He was too strong to fight him off, so she'd have to be patient.

*****

_Now you can kill her in silence. There's no reason to postpone it now, just do it. How hard can it be, just cut her throat! And don't let go of her, she must not escape! _Draco didn't loosen his grip on Hermione's arm. But he also did not take his knife. The battle between his mind and the Imperiatus Curse was still going on. I don't want to kill her. _You have to, because I order you to do so! _I swore to never kill anyone anymore! _Oaths are there to be broken, besides, why shouldn't you kill her, she's just a filthy Mudblood. _NO! She might be a Mudblood, but she's better at magic than I'll ever be. _Another reason to kill her, you've always been jealous at her! Kill her, kill her ... _

Draco put his wand in his back pocket, took his knife out of his jacket again and put it on Hermione's throat. _Yes, do it. One simple movement and she'll never bother you anymore! _Images of Hermione laughing at him flashed trough his head. _She's nothing better than a muggle, she hates you! _Why did I hate her? What has she ever really done to me? _No, KILL HER! _I can't, I CAN'T KILL HER!

The knife fell on the ground. Draco still didn't let go of Hermione. The Imperiatus Curse was broken. He looked into Hermione's eyes, which were filled with fright.

"I won't hurt you." Draco said. "I can't ..."


	7. Chapter 6: Explanations

None of the Harry Potter-characters are mine ...

I really want to thank everyone who has faved/alerted/reviewed/read this story so far, thank you all so much, you make me want to write this story (I can't say this often enough in my opinion)

My betareader is xSummaFlarex, thank you so much for wanting to help me out =D

So, now all the formalities are done, let the story continue!

This time it's Hermione and Draco's view in one ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 Explanations

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Draco had been about to kill her and now he was saying that he _couldn't hurt her?_

"I'm sorry, but you said you _can't _hurt me? You just tried to kill me, you foul, dirty rat! Do you have any idea what you were about to die? Or were you just trying to give me a knife or something?' Hermione shouted at Draco.

"I understand you're upset, but you have to let me explain. I was --" Draco tried to say.

"Oh, I should just let you explain why you tried to kill me? Yes, that makes sense to me," Hermione said sarcastically.

"If I'd want to kill you, I would have done it by now," Draco said reasonably. "But since I just dropped that knife, I think it should be clear I don't want to do that."

"May I remind you of the fact that you're still holding a wand in your hand, with which you can kill way easier than with a knife. And you're also still squeezing my arm, so clearly you're not planning to let me go! Given these two points, your explanation doesn't sound realistic to me."

"So if I'd put my wand away and let you go, would you listen to me?" Draco asked.

"No, I won't listen to anyone who has just tried to kill me!" Hermione said without any doubt in her voice. "Defenitly not when I'm not able to defend myself."

Draco grew impatient. "I was under influence of the Imperiatus Curse," he said callous.

Hermione's eyes grew big. She opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anything, so she closed it again and thought for a while. "That would change the circumstances, but how can I be sure you're not still under influence of the Imperiatus Curse? I still --"

Draco interrupted her. "Yes, I know you're still not able to defend yourself. What if I'd let you borrow my wand and let you pick up the knife, then I'd have no weapon to kill you and you'd be able to defend yourself. Would you then finally listen to me?"

"Only if you release me, your grip is bruising my arm." Hermione's upper arm felt really painful and she thought I'd be filled with bruises tomorrow.

"Oh, sorry, I had to make sure you wouldn't disapperate as soon as I'd let you go," Draco gave Hermione his wand. "Please be careful with it, I'm really attached to it," he said. Then he released his grip on Hermione's arm. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down, it's a long story."

Hermione seized the knife before she sat down. Her eyes were constantly fixed upon Malfoy. "You're still frightened," he said while he sat down, it was a notion, not a question.

"I've got every reason to be," she answered coolly and she sat down about five foot from him. "Now explain," Hermione pointed Draco's wand on him.

"Before I tell you what happened, I'll tell you something about what my father has done to me. Perhaps that'll help you understand why I've done the things I did."

Hermione nodded, as a sign for him to continue.

"When I was about six years old, I helped an old muggle lady crossing the street while my mother and I were on our way to visit some friends of my mother. She told this to my father when we came back, but he didn't like it at all. My father beat me up several times. A little while later I heard the old lady had died. The one who told it to me was my father, and he grinned at my expression. I realised he was responsible for her death. Not that I blamed him, I blamed myself. If I hadn't helped her, she would have still lived then ..."

Draco fell silent, trying to organise his thoughts. "From that moment on, I did not help anyone anymore, unless it was for my own advantage. I discovered that I was good at charming people if I wanted them to help me, just like my father. He learned me how to take advantage of that skill. I grew arrogant, spoiled as I was. My father filled my head with certain thoughts of how the world had to be divided and how I should look at the world. I believed him immediately, because I thought my father was always right."

Hermione was intrigued by Draco's story. She knew Lucius Malfoy was a cruel man, but she had always thought Draco just looked like his father. If this story was true, that meant he was raised that way. And that meant he could change ...

"Three years ago, I was summoned by the Dark Lord. He had a job for me, or at least that's what my aunt, Bellatrix said. I was proud of myself, I was barely seventeen and the Dark Lord needed me to do something for him! You already know what I had do to and I did it succesfully, or at least Snape did." Draco gritted his teeth. He didn't like speaking about what had happened in his seventh year. "But when Dumbledore stood there on that tower, he told me I was on the wrong side. That I didn't need to do this. Dumbledore made me think about my life again, his words didn't leave me alone."

"By the time my father came back from Azkaban, my mother wanted to divorce from him. He didn't like that at all and cursed her with the Imperiatus Curse. When I found that out, I tried to break the curse, but my father discovered what I was trying to do and punished me severely. I had disappointed him, he told me. I wasn't the son he wanted me to be. He threathened to kill my mother if I didn't listen to him. From that moment, I avoided his presence. He became very ill and now he's about to die," Draco fell silent again.

"And what's the connection of your story to what happened today," Hermione asked. "Because I really don't see any."

"I'm not finished yet," Draco said irritated. "You remember you saw me at your house yesterday?"

"Yes, I do recall that. Such a situation is not something I easily forget. I saw my boyfriend and my best friend fighting with someone I'm supposed to hate."

Had Draco heard that right? She had said _supposed_. This was not the time to think about that, he thought. "Well, when I came home, it turned out my father almost died and that my mother was barely able to safe him. She asked where I had been and I just had to tell her, forgetting that she was under the Imperiatus Curse. So she told my father and he cursed me, too. I really had no choice ..."

"But you broke the curse, otherwise you'd have killed me by now," Hermione said. "How ...?"

"Yes, I broke the curse. You know the Imperiatus Curse can be broken, Potter did it too, years ago, in our fourth year."

"Well, he just resisted it, he didn't really break it, he just fought against it."

"I broke it, I don't know how, I just did," Draco said, shrugging.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know the end is a bit miserable, but I can't continue the story right now, because that'd make the chapter too long. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	8. Chapter 7: A small quarrel

Wow, chapter 7 already? I can barely believe it.

I've got nothing to note this time, so let's continue the story. First part is Hermione's view.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 A small quarrel

Hermione knew enough about men to understand Draco was hiding something from her. But since he had already told her so much, Hermione wanted to tell him something in return. After considering some options for a while, she made her decision.

"Do you want to know what really happened to Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Why would I want to know that?" Draco sounded synical.

"Well, since you're one of the last persons who sam him alive and you might feel guilty about what happened, I thought you might like to know what Harry found out." Hermione was irritated again, why did he have to act so indifferent? "But if you don't want to know, I could also just leave, you know." Hermione stood up.

"No, no, I'd love to hear it, please tell me," Draco suddenly seemed eager to listen to Hermione. She wondered why that was.

"Okay then, I'll keep it short. Dumbledore had planned his own death." Hermione saw her words stunned Draco. "When Voldemort send you out to kill Dumbledore, he was already dying of a dreadful curse. Snape knew about it and killed Dumbledore to make sure you wouldn't have to do it."

It took a while for Draco to react. He didn't look at Hermione when he answered. "Why would Dumbledore do such a thing?" he asked, staring at the ground. His voice sounded livid.

"He cared about you, he must've known you were not evil at heart ..." Hermione said reassuring.

"But I am!" Draco's gaze crossed Hermione's and this time it stayed there. "People died because of me, Hermione, you can't understand!" Draco said anxiously.

"No, you don't understand," Hermione wanted to shout, but she managed to keep her voice down. "You feel sorry for what happened to the people that were hurt because of you."

Draco frowned. "But those people still died or got hurt. My guilt won't help them come back alive or something like that," Draco said sarcastically.

"Guilt is the worst punishment one can have, because it can last a lifetime. If you wouldn't feel sorry, you'd be careless, heartless cruel or just a fool, but you care and that means you have a heart! I know you have ..." Hermione fell silent.

*****

Draco started to understand what Hermione ment, but he still could not believe it was the truth.

"You sound just like Dumbledore," he said toneless.

"And what's wrong with that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, that's the problem!" he said furious. "All my life I hated him and then he turns out to be right. That thought drives me crazy." He wasn't explaining this right, he had to make this clear to Hermione. "I mean, it's like being wrong for the whole of your life, it makes me feel horrible."

"But you understand know, so you have the chance to change your life, or at least your view on it. You should grab it with both hands," Hermione tried to convince him.

"I can't, I will never change, this is who I am. There's only evil on the inside, you should've seen that."

Hermione shook her head. "You're wrong, you'll see."

Draco stared at her with his mouth open, why did she have so much trust in him, while he didn't even trust himself? He was confused.

"Even if I wanted to change," he said. "I couldn't. You forget about my father and my life."

"I thought you just told me you hated your father," Hermione said.

Draco didn't know what to answer on that, so he grabbed to an old habit: insulting someone when he didn't know what to say. "My, you're stubborn, Granger," Draco said vivid.

"That's it!"Hermione yelled. "I'm leaving, Draco." She stood up and turned away from him.

"yes, it's about time you get back to your beloved Weasel." Draco felt good at this old habit, so he continued irritating her. And it was true, he hated that stupid, red-haired Weasel.

"Don't call him like that!" Hermione turned back to him and pointed Draco's wand at him. "You're only saying these things because you're angry," she said. "I know you can be different if you want to." Hermione threw Draco's wand away and disapperated.

*****

Ron was still lying on the ground, still sleeping. Hermione decided it'd be best if Rond did not recall what had happened, so she erased his memory. After that, she carried him back to the couch and went to the kitchen. It was almost dawn and she was hungry. She had been out all night with Draco, what had she done?

She thought about the story he told her again. He had been raised by his father in a wrong way and he really wanted to change, she was sure of that. He had given her the proof by not killing her. He had also said he _couldn't _kill her, what did that mean? Was it because she was a Mudblood? Or just because he didn't want to kill anyone else anymore? Or perhaps, Hermione thought, perhaps he couldn't kill me because he likes me ...

That thought was so out of line she immediatly stopped thinking at all. She took her wand from the kitchen table and made herself some sandwiches. When she put her wand in her pocket, Hermione realised Draco's knife was still in there.

*****

What had he done? He had been so stupid! All Hermione tried to do was help him, after he just tried to kill her, and he affronted her. There was no excuse for this and it proved to Draco he was indeed as evil as he thought he was.

He was still sitting in the grass next to the lake. His main problem was dealt with, he had broken the Imperius Curse. But should he go back to his father now and tell him he did kill her? Or should he stay away from the Manor and go somewhere else? And where should he go then?

No, Draco couldn't run away. It would endanger his mother. As long as his father was still alive, he needed to protect her. So he stood up, collected his wand and went on his way, back to the person he hated most and the person he loved most, back to the Manor.

-------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter. I'll update soon.


	9. Chapter 8: An accidental fortuity

I'm sorry it took so long to write the next chapter. It just took me some time to straighten my thoughts. I hope you like it =)

Of course, as always, thanks for reading this story. I enjoy writing much more when other people get to actually read it ;)

And also thanks to my beta, who's helping me out ^^

I don't own the characters nor any other idea related to the Harry Potter-series.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 An accidental fortuity

Draco closed his eyes and tried not to scream in agony.

"You're a disgrace", Lucius said. "Your only task was very simple, just kill the Mudblood. But even that was too difficult for you," his voice became a whisper so Draco could barely hear it, but still he could feel the hatred with which Lucius filled every word. Also, he could feel the hatred in the pain that roared trough his body. It was like a thousand needles were inserted beneath his skin at the same time, then pulled out again all at once and then inserted again. It burned, but Draco had felt this pain many times before. Every time his father was angry at him, he got punished with the Cruciatus Curse. Still, this time was different, the pain was much worse. On the other hand, Draco felt another pain inside, which kept the physical pain at a distance.

"Is it really that hard to kill someone, Draco? You've done it so many times before. And this time it's someone you've hated for so long. I expected you to be stronger," Lucius waved with his wand, the pain suddenly stopped.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, they were flashing. He put his hands on the ground and pushed himself up to face his father. Draco didn't like the look in his father's eyes. They spoke of more hatred that still smouldered within.

"You, father, know nothing about love nor hate!" Draco said steady. "How can you possibly hate someone you've never loved? I experienced it, I loved you, a long time ago. Long before you started hitting me, I cared about you And so did mother. But now I hate you more than anything in this world!" While Draco said this, he didn't even blink once. His eyes were continually fixed upon his father.

Draco saw a quick flash in his father's eyes, which meant he was a little afraid. Draco grinned evilly. But before he could take any action, the pain was back again. The fire raged trough Draco's body. This time, Draco gritted his teeth to make sure he wouldn't scream.

As quick and unforseen as it had come, the pain was gone again. Draco heard a loud plump. His father had fallen to the ground, his eyes were closed. Before Draco could take any action, his mother ran into the room.

"Lucius, Lucius? Are you okay?" she was really worried, judging to her tone and by the way she held her hands carefully around his father's face. "Lucius ..."

Lucius slowly opened his eyes and stared from his wife to his son. He seemed to realise immediatly what had happened, because his eyes were suddenly cautious. He stood up as quickly as he was able to, waving Narcissa's helping hands away. Then he looked at her like she was only a servant. This pissed Draco, how did he dare to treat her like that?! The woman who had loved him for so long, who had looked after him for so long! He treated her like she was less than the smelly socks he made her wash every evening.

"Pick up my wand, Narcissa, and then go back to the kitchen. That's where you belong," he said.

Draco's mother quickly picked up the wand that was lying on the ground next to the place where Lucius fell. Lucius took his wand out of her hand.

"Leave us, now!" he ordered her. Narcissa obeyed, but her eyes were locked on Draco. He knew she was worried about him. The Imperius Curse had it's weak times, too. Narcissa closed the door behind her and the room was silent for a while.

Draco took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at his father.

"What are you doing, Draco? Pointing your wand at your own father? Don't you have any trace of respect left in that empty brain of yours?" Lucius said contemptuous.

"It is you who never had respect for anyone or anything else father. You're more selfish than anyone else I've ever met, besides the Dark Lord, ofcourse. He was so selfcentered he thought no one could kill him," Draco grinned sourly.

"How dare you insult the Dark Lord," Lucius yelled. "After all he has done for us!"

"He darkened your visions, father. You were always arrogant, but he made you even more egotistical," Draco enjoyed annoying his father this way. All the hatred he felt for him somehow came out on this one moment. "You, father, have always been blind, always wrong. Well, you will no longer command me. You can't make me do anything anymore. I'd rather die than do anything you order me to do!"

"That, boy, is the last mistake you'll ever make," Lucius was really angry now. He pointed his wand at Draco and fired the worst Unforgivable Curse at him. Draco was barely able to duck away in time.

"You want to kill me, father? I thought you loved me," Draco said sarcastically while he quickly hid behind a heap of books to evade the next curse that was fired at him.

"I hate you! You only deserve to die!" Lucius yelled. "Now stop ducking away and just die!"

"You'll have to try harder than that. I don't deserve do die and I don't feel like it yet, either," Draco laughed. He fired some defensive spells at his father, which all missed.

"Is that all you have, you coward? Is that all you dare to give your father? You're even more pathetic than I already thought."

"I am not the one trying to kill someone."

"No, you never were able to kill anyone at all," Lucius said disdainful. "I had to force you every single time."

That did it! Draco was really furious now and fired a Stunning spell at his father, which hit him right in the chest. Lucius fell backwards against the bookshelf, knocking it over. Several books fell on his head and knocked him to the floor. There he lied, motionless.

Draco cautiously walked towards his father and took the wand out of his father's hand. Then he felt his father's polse to check if his heart was still beating. He felt and felt and felt again, but Draco could not feel any sign of life in it. He dropped his father's arm and rised. His father was dead and it was Draco's fault. What should he tell his mother?

-----------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter. Lucius' death might be a little sudden, but it was necesarry for the story line (yes, I actually wrote down what I'd want to write (some kind of summary), I made a plan for this story, not that I'm sure I'll stuck to it :P)


	10. Chapter 9: Digging a grave

Normal procedure: I don't own any things in this story related to the Harry Potter-series.

Thanks again to everyone for reading my story, I love it =)

Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter and you'll enjoy this one, too!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 Digging a grave

Narcissa was still in the kitchen, or at least Draco assumed she was, because she did not run into the room as soon as his father was blown against the bookshelf .That gave a deafening bang, but it could not be heard in the kitchen, because that was on the other side of the Manor.

So Draco walked to the kitchen. There she was, sitting at the kitchen table. Her eyes were red of the tears that were running down her face. She knows, Draco thought, she knows …

"Mother, I …" he began. He wanted to tell her it wasn't really his fault.

She raised her hand to Draco, a sign to make him silent. She was still crying. When she finally spoke, her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I loved him, more than you can imagine. I know what he did, but he was still there for me. And know he's –" she paused, "he's dead …" She threw her head in her arms and burst out crying. Draco slowly moved towards her and put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, mum …" Draco whispered.

*****

Hermione stared at Ron's red face. He had been pretty moody all morning. Now, just after lunch, he had explode. He kicked against the cupboard and some plates shattered on the ground.

"Ron, what IS wrong with you today? You've been acting so upset. I really don't appreciate it that you broke a part of my dinner service. So at least I hope you have a really good explanation for your behaviour," while Hermione said this, she waved with her wand and repaired the broken plates and put them back in the cupboard. They were her favourite ones, she'd not forgive Ron easily. Even though she was able to fix them in a second.

"I'm sorry, Mione, it's just some stupid idea that has bothered me all day. I don't want to upset you," Ron said tender.

"Well, you have already upset me, so you might as well explain about this idea of yours," Hermione demanded.

Ron did not seem willing to tell about it, but he did. "Last night, I had this dream," he began. "That stupid coackroach of a Malfoy was in it and –"

Hermione interrupted him. "Would you please just tell your idea without insulting anyone? You know I hate that."

Ron was clearly irritated about that, but he continued. "Okay, okay. So Malfoy was in it. He came into your house and cursed me. Then he tried to kill you! And then, this morning, I remembered about yesterday, when Harry and I found Malfoy hidden in the bushes next to YOUR house. I'm just afraid that this dream of mine might become reality, that it's like a warning or something."

Hermione panicked. Hadn't she erased Ron's memory properly? Or was he gifted with the art of foresight?

Ron noticed her reaction. "Mione, I know it's frightening. I didn't want to upset you. I'm sure he won't even dare to think about trying to kill you. He couldn't win from you in a duel if you were sleeping!" Ron tried to comfort her.

Hermione quickly regained control of herself. "Don't worry about it, Ron. Like you said, it won't happen."

"But for reassurance, we might as well check it," Ron said. His eyes lightened up. Clearly he liked the idea of spying on Draco, Hermione thought. She couldn't let that happen. If he spied on Draco, Ron might find out something she didn't want him to know. She had to distract his thoughts with something else …

"No, that's too dangerous. Lavender wouldn't want you to risk yourself." Hermione said calmly.

Ron turned red again, from his ears to the roots of his hair. "That's not fair, I didn't do it on purpose, you know that!"

He was distracted, her plan was working. Only where would this fight end. She couldn't just apologize now, she'd have to continue. "But you did do it. That's what matters. You told me what upset you, now it's my turn to tell me what I've been worried about all morning!" Hermione raised her voice. "You can't expect me to just accept you kissed someone else. How can I be sure you won't do it again? How can I ever trust you around other women? I thought you loved me …" she fell silent. Had she just really said that? This fight was going in the wrong direction.

"I do, I do love you!" Ron shouted. "You can trust me, I won't cheat on you again. I love you …" he repeated in a soft tone.

One tear ran down Hermione's face. "Ron," she whispered. Ron must've misread this reaction, she thought later.

"Fine, if that's the case, I'll go!" he said, turned around and ran out of the kitchen. Hermione heard the door slam. When she realised that he was gone, she ran after Ron, out of her front door, but she couldn't find a trace of him. He must've disapperated.

*****

"Are you sure you want to do this, mother?" Draco asked uncertain. "Why can't you just stay here?"

"I already told you, Draco," Narcissa said. "I really cannot see your father's body, it would break me. Just make sure it is gone when I come back next week."

Draco nodded. He hated to let his mother go like this, but it was her decision. Now she was free of the Imperiatus Curse, Draco was sure she was at least making her own choices.

"If you must, go," he said. "But be careful."

Narcissa hugged him. "I love you, but I really can't stand it here right now. Just give me some time, I will get over it," she promised. After these words, she walked out of the front door, down the lawn and there, she disapperated. Draco hadn't the faintest idea were she was going, she wouldn't tell him.

Draco walked back to the library, where his father's dead body was still lying. Though Lucius deserved no funeral at all, let alone a decent one, it was his mother's wish. So Draco moved the body to the back garden and dug, in the furthest corner, a grave for his father with his own wand. After that, he put his father in it and placed the dirt on the body.

With a small wave of Draco's wand, a small gravestone appeared. He wrote _Here lies Lucius Malfoy, beloved husband _on it. His mother would've wanted Draco to write that on the stone, he was sure. Draco had considered adding _father _to it, but he really couldn't. He had hated his father too much for that.

Draco quickly walked back to the Manor when he was finished with the grave. He couldn't stand looking at it longer than absolutely necessary. His mother would be happy with the grave, that was all that counted. He sat down in a chair near the hearth. Draco was really tired. He had been up all night. If you added the fact that he was tortured by his father and killed his father, accidentally, he said to himself, and buried him in all the same twenty-four hours, then it was really no surprise Draco was this tired.

But just when Draco was almost fallen asleep, the doorbell of the Manor rang. Reluctantly, he stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, the last person he had been expecting at this time stood there. Her eyes were red of the tears she cried and she looked horrible. Hermione had had a rough time, that much Draco could see.

-----------------------------------------------------------

So far for chapter nine. I hope you're not bored with this story yet, because I think I'm not even halfway with writing it ^^

PS. reviews are highly appreciated ;)


	11. Chapter 10: Time after time

Okay, this chapter is partially inspired by "Time after time" by Quietdrive. It's also where I got the title from ^^

It's Draco's and Hermione's view (again).

----------------------------------------

Chapter 10 Time after time

Draco didn't know what to say. There she was, Hermione Granger, standing on the stone steps beneath the front door of the Malfoy Manor. Her green jacket and jeans were soaking wet, like she had been swimming or something. Her eyes were red of the tears she had shed. Her hair was, well, let's say it was a little disarranged, like the wind had raged trough it. And when Draco looked at her shoes, he realised she wasn't wearing any. This was the worst state he had ever seen Hermione in. What was he supposed to do?

Hermione felt really uncomfortable while Draco stared at her. Since he had opened the door, his eyes had gone from annoyance to surprised, then to shocked and now they seemed concerned.

"Could I please come in?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Oh, yes, of course", Draco stepped aside and held the door open for Hermione. His eyes followed her as she walked in. What the hell had she been doing, he thought. It looks like she has been drowned or something. She must be freezing in those wet clothes. Perhaps I should offer her something dry. Oh, wait, there are no clothes of her size in the house. Ah, whatever, I'll just ask.

"You look a little wet, can I offer you a hot bath and some dry clothes?" Draco asked politely.

Hermione was amazed. She didn't know why she came here in the first place, all she knew was that she just couldn't go home. Neither could she go to anyone who was friends with Ron. Somehow she had ended up at Draco's house. And now he was offering her a bath!

"I'd love a hot bath, thanks", for the first time since she entered something related to a smile showed on her face for a second. Draco walked her upstairs to one of the many bathrooms. He turned on the bath for her and then went looking for some dry clothing.

Hermione took her clothes off and stepped in the hot bath. She closed her eyes and relaxed a little, forgetting all of the problems she had in the last couple of hours. Without noticing it, she fell asleep ...

After half an hour, Draco had found something suitable to wear for Hermione in his mother's closet. She had taken most of her clothes, but some older ones where left behind. He couldn't possibly offer Hermione some of his own clothes. What he held in his hands where an old shirt his mother had last worn when she was thirty and an old pair of trousers Draco had never seen his mother wear. He walked back to the bathroom he had left Hermione in and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer, he knocked again, but she still didn't answer, so he opened the door a slight bit and put the clothes around the corner. But he couldn't resist just peeking at the bath for the slightest part of a second. He noticed Hermione was asleep. Or at least her eyes were closed and she seemed relaxed at last. He closed the door and settled down in a chair a little further on the corridor.

When Hermione woke up, she felt the water was cold. She opened her eyes and stared at the beautifully decorated ceiling above her head. She remembered she was at Draco's place and looked around, noticing a towel and some clothes lying next to the door. She stepped out of the bath and took the towel to dry herself. Then she took a look at the clothes. They were a little old, but clean and dry.

While she pulled the shirt over her head, she took a look in the mirror that was hanging above the sink. Her hair looked the way it always did after she bathed. It was a massive chaos of hair. So when she noticed a hairbrush on one of the shelves, she took it and started brushing her hair. After about fifteen minutes, she was finally satisfied. It always took her that long to brush her hair.

She opened the bathroom door and walked into the corridor. When she turned to the right, she saw Draco sitting in a chair. He had been looking out of the window, but now he looked at her.

"You look much better now. I'm glad to see the clothes fit you", Draco smiled to Hermione.

"Yes, thanks for the clothes and the bath", Hermione said. "I feel so much better now."

"Now", Draco said. "Are you hungry? I mean, it's half past seven and since you haven't eaten anything since you came here ..."

"What?!" Hermione said surprised. "Is it that late, how long have you been waiting here?"

"Oh, just about three hours. I thought you'd like some time for yourself. But since you don't know the Manor, I figured I should stay close to you", Draco stood up and offered Hermione his arm. "Let me show you the way to the kitchen."

Hermione took his arm and they walked down the stairs, trough the hallway to the kitchen. It was huge in Hermione's eyes. It looked like the kitchens she had seen in old manors across England.

Draco offered her a chair and walked to the refrigerator to get Hermione something to eat.

"Well", he said, as he looked around. "It seems like we don't have much left. I could offer you as much as fried eggs, I'm afraid."

Hermione smiled. "That'd be great!"

Draco waved with his wand and three eggs flew into a frying pan that stood on the cooking range. Then he closed the fridge and took a plate out of one of the cupboards and some cutlery out of a drawer. He walked back to the kitchen table and put it in front of Hermione. After that, he waved with his wand again and the eggs flew right onto the plate.

"And do you want something to drink?" Draco asked.

"Err, just a glass of water", Hermione answered. The eggs smelled really good, so she started eating. Draco put the glass of water next to her plate and sat down beside her.

"Thanks, it was lovely", Hermione said when she was finished. "Best fried eggs I ever had." Suddenly, Hermione felt really tired and she yawned.

"You must be exhausted", Draco said.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just had three hours of sleep", Hermione protested. "Shouldn't you eat something?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry", Draco smiled. "So what do you want to do know?"

Hermione shrugged. She was still waiting for the questions Draco should've been asking her. Why wasn't he asking her why she showed up at his doorstep looking that horrible. Not that she wanted to talk about it, but it's what she would've asked if anyone else would be standing on her doorstep looking only half as miserable as she had.

Draco thought Hermione didn't want to talk about what happened to her yet, so he suggested to do something numb. "Let's watch some TV", he said.

"Sounds good. Show me the way, Draco", it was the first time she had used his name since she came here.

Draco led her to the living room and turned on the TV. Then they plunged down on the couch and zapped for a while. He noticed Hermione drifted further away every minute. She could barely stay awake. After about three quarters of an hour she was asleep. Draco turned the TV off and decided to carry Hermione to a room, where she could sleep comfortably.

He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Hermione had wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and moaned a bit. Afraid that she'd wake up, he carefully walked her to one of the bedrooms. There, he put her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her sleeping body. He walked to the doorway and turned around. He stood there for a while, looking at Hermione. She was beautiful when she was asleep. He wandered what she must've been gone trough to be this tired. He'd not ask her, though he was really curious. She had to tell him herself, without any pressure.

He turned around again and walked to his own room, where he lied down on his bed and sighed. He watched at the clock. It was 01.00 am. Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of something we can't know.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter ten, I'll update sooner next time ...

And thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11: Comprehension?

FYInichole, your idea is going to be in here :D

I'm sorry for the late update, but I find myself having a lack of writing these days. Also, I don't have any inspiration nor creativity. So here's chapter 11, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 Comprehension?

When Draco woke up, it took him a couple of minutes to realise what had happened last night. He blinked a couple of times and rose. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed he was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. Slowly, he walked to the bathroom to take a shower to fresh himself up. The only problem was that there was already someone there.

"Hermione!" Draco said surprised. "Good morning."

"Hi Draco," Hermione looked a little sleepy. Her hair was just a big mass of curls, her eyes were still half-closed and she responded late to Draco's greet.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Is it that terrible?" Hermione asked, panicked. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw what Draco meant. She was awake immediately and took a brush from the sink. While she was brushing her hair, she literally pushed Draco out of the bathroom with the comment "Come back when I'm finished".

So Draco walked to one of the other bathrooms in the big Manor and took his shower there. After he got dressed, he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Draco took a knife, some bread and a plate and started making sandwiches.

Hermione came in after half an hour. By that time, Draco had already finished his breakfast. He was now reading the Daily Prophet. He normally didn't do that, but since he didn't want to leave the kitchen before Hermione was there, he needed to do something.

"Ah, it's much better now," Draco joked. "I see you are wearing your own clothes again ..." His eyes rested on her face for a few seconds, then he returned to the Prophet because she didn't react.

Hermione walked over to the cupboards, trying to remember which one Draco took her plate from yesterday.

"The plates are in the right cupboard, the knifes in the upper drawer and the bread lies on the table", Draco said, without looking up from the Prophet.

Hermione took the things she needed and then sat down opposite Malfoy. While she chewed on her sandwich, she looked at Draco.

"Anything interesting happened in the world?" she asked when she swallowed.

"Not really, no", Draco folded the Prophet and watched Hermione having breakfast. Should he ask her what she was doing here? She looked so happy now and so sad yesterday. Did her moods always change that fast?

When she was finished, Hermione cleaned her plate and sat down again.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked.

Hermione considered his question for a moment, and then answered, "that depends on your question. And since I can only know your question when you ask it, I guess you can."

Draco smiled. "Yes, you're right, as always. Well, here it is then; what happened to you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it again. Draco saw her thinking about his question. He began to doubt himself. Did he really have the right to ask it? Yes, I have, he thought. She shows up at my doorstep unannounced. I have the right to know what happened!

"I – I –", Hermione stammered. She took a deep breath. "Promise me you'll listen to the whole story before you comment, okay? Otherwise I might not have the courage to finish this ..." When she saw Draco nodded, she continued. "Ron and I had a fight", again, Hermione thought, but that was none of Draco's business. "He was angry with me and left. I went searching for him and I found him ..."

Ron and Hermione had been fighting, Draco thought. Why would they be fighting? Could it have anything to do with him? If she breaks up with Ron, Draco thought, then ... NO! Don't even think about it! Just listen to her story. He fixed on Hermione's words again.

"... So he started yelling at me and I said he should talk to me again when he was sober. And then he hit me. I still don't know why, but it hurt. So I ran away, while I heard him shout something that sounded like sorry, but I didn't return to him. Instead I kept running until the rain started. Even then I didn't stop until I was entirely soaked. And while I sat there, I realised I couldn't spend the rest of my life under that tree. But I didn't want to go home, because I'd be alone then. So I figured that I should go somewhere else and then I somehow apperated on your doorstep. You know the rest ..." Hermione sighed.

"So if I'm right, Ron hit you and then you ran away", Draco said. "The bastard", he whispered so Hermione couldn't hear it.

Hermione nodded, she was very close to crying, but she couldn't cry again in Draco's presence. He'd think she was weak.

"And what about you", she said, changing the subject. "You didn't look that perfect either when I arrived here."

Draco didn't know what to say. Should he tell her the truth? Could he tell her the truth? How would she react? But he couldn't lie to Hermione, so he decided to tell her fast.

"I killed my father," he said blunt.

"You did _what_?" Hermione asked. "You _killed _your father?" She immediately rose and made sure she was out of Draco's reach. She was frightened now. "_How could you do that?"_

"I didn't mean to do it, I ..." Draco tried do defend his actions. But he didn't know what to say. Hermione was right. It was wrong what he had done. He, Draco, now had become what his father always wanted him to be; a killer. The truth slowly reached his conscious. He could easily kill Hermione, she wasn't safe here!

"GET OUT!" he cried. "Go away, leave now!" This was the only way. Hermione had to leave this instant and never come back. Anyone who crossed Draco's path could become a victim. He should also leave, before his mother returned! But first Hermione should get out of his dangerous presence.

"But I", Hermione began.

"GO AWAY!" He shouted again. "LEAVE!"

The look in Draco's eyes was so terrifying Hermione didn't dare to protest. She turned around and ran to the front door. She slammed the door and ran down the lawn. Draco watched her trough the window. She's safe now, he thought. He went upstairs to pack some things. He should also leave, go somewhere far away. He was too dangerous, unpredictable, like all killers were ...

-------------------------------------

I hope I'll be able to write the next chapter sooner ...


	13. Chapter 12: Clear stream

Another chapter, a lot sooner than the last one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 Clear stream

The doorbell rang, but Hermione didn't answer the door. Her eyes were closed. She was lying on the couch. Actually she had been lying there for the past four hours.

After Draco send her away, she wandered around in the hills around the Manor, thinking about what went wrong. She remembered what he had told her about his father. How Draco hated him and what Malfoy sr. had done to Draco. She began to understand how much Draco must've hated his own father. Hermione didn't know why Draco killed him, but he had enough reasons to do it, she thought. And perhaps, perhaps he hadn't done it on purpose.

But he's still a murderer! This time Draco killed someone without being forced to. But he couldn't kill me, I don't understand. It's driving me crazy!

Hermione continued like this until she reached a small stream. First, she didn't notice it, far away as her thoughts had taken her. But then she heard the sound of the water that dripped on the stones. Her gaze focused on the water, so her head ran empty. All of her worries were forgotten for that one moment.

Without really knowing what she did, she sat down in the grass next to the small stream. The grass was just as green as the trees surrounding her, only a little darker. Hermione sat there without keeping track of time. She just listenend and looked at the beauty around her. But after a while, her worries sneaked back into her empty mind and filled it, worse than they were before.

At that point, she returned to her house and that's where she has been lying on the couch until that stupid bell rang! She wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't.

"Oh, cut it out!" she said pissed.

Hermione rose and walked to the door. Who dared to interrupt her while she was busy feeling miserable? The doorbell rang again.

"It'd better be an emergency!" she shouted at the door while she opened it, Harry was standing there.

"Hi Hermione, I --" he stopped talking at the moment he saw Hermione's face. "What happened to you? I've never seen you this horrible before."

Oh my, how was she going to talk her way out of this? Harry couldn't be entrusted with her secret. What would she tell him? Then she remembered what happened between her and Ron. That'd be an acceptable explanation.

She held the door open so Harry could come in. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can help you", he tried to comfort her.

Hermione shook her head, Harry was the last person who could help her with her problems. But because she had to tell him a lie, she quickly added "perhaps".

"Now will you please tell me what happened?" Harry asked a little impatiently.

"Relax, Harry!" Hermione snorted. "I will tell you when I've got my thoughts straight."

Harry, who immediately felt sorry about what he had said, murmured "sorry".

"Okay", Hermione started her partly fake but still half-true story. "Ron and I had a fight." It wasn't a good idea to tell Harry the fight was about Draco, because Harry would be able to figure out what really happened. "And he lest slamming the door shut", she continued. "So I followed Ron, however, when I came outside, he was already gone. After I pondered for a moment, I decided to look for him. But I wish I hadn't done so..." This part was still mostly true, apart from some gaps. But the difficult part still had to come.

Harry's attention was focused on her story, Hermione noticed. This was a good sign, because it meant Harry believed her so far.

"After a two-hour search I found Ron, he was clearly drunk. I walked over to him and tried to apologize for what I had done, but it ended in another fight. Ron started shouting at me, so I told him we should talk when he was sober. But then he hit me in the face. That hurt more than anything he could've ever said. I turned around and ran away. And now I'm here..." One tear escaped Hermione's eyes. There was nothing she could to about it. It was all so difficult. Why did she have to lie to her best friend? It was all one big mess.

Harry thought Hermione was crying over Ron. How could Ron have hit her? It was clear to him that he had to talk to Ron about his behaviour. There was a chance Hermione was going to forgive him, but Ron would have to work hard for it, and Harry would make sure he did.

"It's okay, Mione. I'll help you", Harry whispered. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders again. "I will go and talk to Ron about what he has done. He will have to explain everything to me."

Hermione closed her eyes. Harry was way too good to be her friend. She was just a liar, betraying her own friends. But if she'd tell them, they'd hate her. And even worse, they'd be hurt and feel betrayed. And that was even worse. She could suffer, she could bear it. It was her punishment for being so stupid. She'd have to stop thinking about Draco and make it up with Ron. No one else should ever find out. From now on, all anyone would know was that she was sad about Ron and still in love with him.

"Thanks, Harry", Hermione said softly. "That's more than I deserve." She really meant it.

"I'd do anything for you, Hermione, you know that. And right now I'm going to make you a cup of tea to help you cheer up a little. Then I'll go to Ron."

Harry stood up and went to the kitchen to make Hermione some tea. He'd never seen Hermione this vulnerable. He'd make Ron apologize! This was the worst thing Ron had ever done.

Hermione had made her decision. It was time for her to stop crying and get ready to leave with Harry to find Ron. She'd be there to confront him about what he had done to her. Hermione hated it that Ron hit her and he'd know, he'd regret doing it!

When Harry came back into the room, he thought he saw a glimpse of hell's fury. Hermione looked furious for just a second. Then she turned back to herself. No doubt Ron would really regret hitting her ...

--------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll write again as soon as I can.


	14. Chapter 13: Reunion

Well, it has been a while again.

I'm going to finish this story before I go on holiday, which is next week. I hope you'll enjoy the last chapters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 Reunion

"Ron, try to be reasonable, please", Harry said. "You owe Hermione an apology for what you did to her. She still loves you, you know. It's not her fault that you lost control of your temper."

"But it is, Harry. You still don't get it, do you? When I'm around her, I lose control of myself. I really can't go back to her when I can hit her any minute. I'm dangerous when I'm around her. Why don't you understand...?" Ron fell silent.

Harry understood perfectly, but he had to get Ron and Hermione back together, otherwise they'd both regret it for the rest of their lives. They could not live without each other. If only Harry had realised how blind he had been ...

*****

Hermione was packing her bags. She and Ginny would go shopping to cheer Hermione up. She had been silent and sad since she told Harry what Ron had done. All the questions that were asked her, could count on a one-syllable answer. So Ginny persuaded Hermione to go shopping in London.

The doorbell rang. Hermione looked up from her trunk. There were little clothes in there. Hermione sighed, it'd have to do. She walked over to the door and opened it. As Hermione expected, Ginny stood there with three large bags.

"Come on, Hermione, give me a hand, will you. These bags are really heavy", Ginny smiled while she walked in, carrying two of the bags inside.

Hermione forced a smile. "Why don't you just use magic?"

"Because I didn't bring my wand", Ginny answered. She had planned to make Hermione use magic, since she hadn't done so since she had come home.

Hermione took the last bag and dragged it to the living room. "Why don't you sit down", she said to Ginny. "I'll be back in a minute."

Ginny seated herself on the sofa while she waited. Hermione slowly walked back to her bedroom, where her trunk was still barely filled with anything useful. It was indeed necessary to buy some new clothes, she said to herself. Only she wasn't in the mood to care about anything at all. After a few minutes she found the energy to go back to the living room with her trunk.

"Ah, there you finally are", Ginny said. "Let's go then." She took Hermione's arm and pulled her towards the door. "I can't wait until we're in London."

"Wow, relax, Ginny", Hermione said. "There's no need to rush. We've got lots of time, so please let go of my arm. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself."

Ginny immediately dropped Hermione's arm. She stared at Hermione like she had committed the worst crime in the last century. "I thought you were just as excited as I am to go to London."

Hermione understood she made a mistake. She needed to show more enthusiasm for Ginny's plan. "I am", she said, lifting up the corners of her mouth. "Let's get going." Hermione took her trunk and walked out of the door. Ginny followed her with eager eyes.

*****

Ron and Harry sat in a café. Ron didn't look Harry in his eyes while Harry asked him all the questions that had been troubling Ron since he hit Hermione. "Why did you do it, Ron? Don't you love Hermione anymore? If you weren't my best friend, I'd challenge you for a duel right away!" and that's how it went on for minutes and minutes.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I just can't go back to Hermione and tell her I'm sorry. She hates me for what I did to her, so let's just leave it this way", Ron finally said with anger in his voice.

Harry shook his head. "I've been trying to tell you, Ron. Hermione still loves you, I'm sure she does. She's just a little uncertain about your relationship right now. You need to go to her and tell you how you feel. She'll forgive you!" Harry stood up and grabbed Ron's arm.

"What –", Ron started, but he couldn't finish his question, because everything turned black in front of his eyes. Harry and Ron disapperated.

*****

Hermione stood in the middle of the dress-store when Ron and Harry suddenly apperated. In her hand she held a red dress she was about to buy. But now she dropped it and ran out of the store.

"No, I don't wan't you to be here. Go away", Hermione shouted. Tears filled her eyes. She was really angry and stressed at the same time. When she came in one of London's many parks, Hermione stopped running at last. The grass was wet, but she sat down nevertheless with her arms around her knees next to a small pond.

Why is he here, she thought. I'm not ready for this yet. How can I spend the rest of my life with Ron, while my heart belongs to someone else? It's not fair to Ron. I'd have to lie to him. Hermione stared at the water. In her head she saw a familiar face, her mother's face. Her mother smiled to her. "Remember why you made this decision", her mother's voice echoed in her head.

With no further ado Hermione rose. She walked around the pond and left the park. Her friends were all she had left. And to keep them, she'd have to be with Ron. It was worth the sacrifice she had to make. Perhaps, one day, she'd be able to tell what happened, how her life turned into something miserable. But for now, all that she could do was go to him.

With every step Hermione became more certain of her choice. She imagined her future with Ron. They'd be happy together. Of course she still loved Ron, she said to herself. No one is more important to me. But that was the biggest lie she'd ever told herself. Draco was most important to her, but he had turned is back to her. Hermione could not go back to him. So she had to try to be happy, not only for herself, but also for him.

So this is why she ran into Ron's arms the moment she saw him. There was nothing else she could think about besides the two words echoing in her head "_be happy"_.


	15. Chapter 14: The Letter

Well, only a few more chapters to go. I'm going on my holiday tomorrow, so I'll try to finish my story today. I think it'll take me another three chapters. I've already written the end, but perhaps I'll change it, I'm not sure.

Thanks for reading this story. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed!

A note concerning the storyline: this is the chapter where the prologue starts, as you will find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 The Letter

Before he had properly packed his belongings, Draco's mother returned to the Manor. She heard some noises from her son's bedroom, so Narcissa walked up the stairs. When she walked past her son's door, she noticed it was closed. Narcissa knocked on the door, "Draco?" she asked. "Is everything all right?"

No answer. She knocked again. "Draco, dear. I know you're in there, will you please let me in?"

The noises in the room fell silent. After five minutes Draco's voice said: "I can't let you in, mother. It's for your own safety. "

"Why can't you let me in?" Narcissa asked. "What's wrong?"

Narcissa heard a sigh. "If you let me in, you can tell me what's wrong. I'm sure we'll be able to solve it together", she said. Clearly it helped, because the door opened not even two seconds later, which meant he had been standing in front of it. Draco gestured with his head that Narcissa should sit down on his bed. He gave her his wand.

"Please hold it closely, or I might get you in danger", Draco said nervously.

"What's going on, Draco? What happened to make you so uncertain about yourself? You'd never hurt me", Narcissa said.

"I also thought I'd never hurt my own father, let alone kill him, but I did. There's no guarantee I won't try to kill you. Just please keep it close. That'll make it a lot easier for me to talk", the sarcasm that filled every word shocked Narcissa, like he didn't even believe himself.

"Tell me the story, son, tell me what happened, I'll listen to you."

It took Draco a while to begin. He straightened his thoughts and tried to find the words.

"Hermione was here", he suddenly said.

"Hermione? You mean Hermione Granger?" Narcissa was a little shocked. Had Draco allowed someone else in the house while she was away?

"Yes, Hermione Granger. I told her about father", Draco fell silent.

"Why did you tell her?" Narcissa's voice sounded concerned, not angry.

"Because she had the right to know. She was the one father said I'd have to kill. She's the reason –" Draco couldn't say it out loud, but he made himself to say it, to realize it. "She's the reason I killed father."

Narcissa didn't look at her son. She stared at the floor instead. What could she possibly say? Her son was in love with someone who was the reason for her husband's dead. What could tell Draco? Should she be angry or happy? Narcissa decided not to comment on that issue yet. There was more Draco had to tell her, she felt it.

"There's more, tell me", she pleaded.

"I almost killed her, mother …" For the third time in his whole life, or at least as far as Narcissa knew, Draco cried. "I tried to stop myself, and it worked, but it's too dangerous for her to be around me …"

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Draco. "Son, don't worry. I'm going to take you far away from here, so you can forget all about Granger and just meet someone else." Narcissa knew this was never going to happen. Draco had lost his heart to a girl he could never be with. Narcissa was not stupid; she knew Potter and Weasley were Draco's enemies. They'd not like it if Hermione would fall in love with Draco. But Draco loved like Narcissa did. Even now Lucius had held her under the Imperius Curse for so many years, she still loved him. It would be the same with Draco. No matter what this girl did to him or to anyone else, he'd still love her.

"I have to leave this house, Draco. I cannot be expected to live in the house where my husband died. Please come with me. We'll go far away, where no one knows who we are. There, we can build a new life, together."

"Thank you, mother, thank you" Draco whispered to her hair. "I'm so glad you're still here with me."

"Me too, son, me too."

A few hours later, Draco sat behind his desk with a piece of parchment in front of him. He was going to write a letter to Hermione. He'd have to let her know he was leaving the country. Hermione should understand he was gone and go back to her old life. He'd just disappear and Hermione would be happy again.

_Dear Hermione,_ he wrote down. No, that was not the right way to start. It was too personal. Perhaps he had to try just her name, or maybe …

He went on like this for a while, until Draco finally agreed with himself to use _dear Hermione. _What should he write next? He considered telling Hermione where he would be going, so she might come and look for him. But then Draco would spend the rest of his years hoping she would show up on his doorstep again. He could better just tell her he and his mother were leaving.

_Dear Hermione,_

_My mother and I are leaving the country. She can no longer live in the house where my father died. We decided to go far away. I will never see you again. I'm sorry._

_Yours forever,  
Draco_

Draco stared at the letter and read it again and again. It was not good. The letter told Hermione too much about his emotions and feelings for her. He should change it. And so he started again with a new piece of parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_All I wanted to let you know is that I am leaving the country with my mother. She can no longer stand living in the house where my father died. We are moving to another country. We will never see each other again._

_Love,  
Draco._

No, this was not good either, it still gave away too much, or too few. Draco couldn't decide. It just was not good and so he started over again. It took him six more pieces of parchment before he was sort of satisfied. Draco bound the letter to his owl's leg and watched the owl flying away to Hermione. He'd never hear from her again. This was for the better, it was the way things were supposed to be, or at least that's what Draco told himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's chapter 14. In the prologue Hermione receives the letter, so the next chapter will not contain her reaction. It will however contain something else that is worth reading, I assure you. And thanks again for reading, please review. Thanks!


	16. CH 15: Searching something that is gone

Ah, chapter fifteen already.

Like you know, I don't own the characters I use in this story.

When you've read the prologue (and I trust you did that, but just for the persons who didn't) you know Hermione is at the Quidditch world cup now (it's funny, because it's in Austria, but you'll figure out the funny part later).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 Searching something that is gone

She knew there was no time left to reconsider her decision; every minute the chance increased he'd be gone already when she would arrive at the Manor. Hermione took a deep breath. She'd explain to Ron later, who was snoring at the moment. She took her warm cloak out of her small bag, which was enlarged by magic, of course. Then she stepped outside the tent. There was one second of hesitation before she disapperated. The night was silent once more.

Five seconds later, a popping sound was heard at Malfoy Manor, or actually it no longer was Malfoy Manor, since the Malfoys moved out, but Hermione hoped they'd still be there. She walked to the front door, or actually she ran to the front door. She rang several times, but no one opened the door. The living room was empty, she discovered while she looked trough one of the windows. As was the kitchen. Hermione could not see any lights, though it was nighttime already and everything was really dark.

Though she knew better, Hermione still hoped someone would hear the bell ring. Perhaps they were all asleep and did not want to open the door. So she rang and she rang again. After half an hour she had to admit to herself that no one was at home. They had gone, Draco was gone now. He disappeared out of her life just as silent as he got in. The rest of the world would never notice, only she would never be able to forget what happened.

That was also the reason why she decided to write Draco. To make sure he was okay. But not yet, she said to herself, I'll wait for a few days to make him feel a little at home at his new place. Then I'll write him.

So three days later, when she could no longer stand waiting, she started writing a letter to Draco. It should start good, neutral, she thought.

_Dear Draco, _she wrote down.

_I understand your mother's decision. Hopefully you will both be able to start a new life._ Yes, that was a good start. But what to write next? She let several sentences run through her head and chose a straightforward reaction.

_It was a pleasure to have met you, Draco. One day, I am sure we will see each other again. Maybe even sooner than you think. _

Hermione knew she should actually end the letter now, before she got too sentimental. But there was something she wanted to let Draco know.

_I have wanted to tell you something before, or actually ask. Do you remember that day in the alley? We never talked about it. I think we both knew it was better not to mention it. But since we will not see each other again soon, I just wanted to say that I never felt what I felt on that moment. It was like magic to me. Never will I forget it. Also, I am glad you told me your story. I think now I finally understand who you are. All I want to ask of you is to remember me, please. Bear in mind the moments we shared, because I will not forget them. _

_Good luck with the rest of your life._

_Love,  
Hermione._

She revised her letter three times before she was sure it was good enough to be sent. Her owl flew to her desk and landed on it. Hermione tied the letter to her paw.

"It's for Draco", she said. "Please deliver it as fast as you can and return to me with his answer."

The owl spread her wings and flew away trough the window, into the bright sunlight. Hermione watched her until she was out of sight and then walked back to her desk. How long would it take her to come back, she wondered.

*****

An owl delivered a letter to him. The handwriting was neat, not one Draco thought he had seen before. Who would write him? He could think of no one. Or perhaps, he thought, she did…

His hand stretched out to the letter and opened it. It contained a letter from Hermione. While Draco read it, the owl landed on one of the chairs in the room. Hermione's owl, Draco recalled. Why doesn't she fly back to Hermione? He already knew why, she expected an answer.

So he sat down and thought of an answer. How could he let her know they would surely never see each other again? That it was too dangerous for her to ever come here?

_Dea __Hermione,_

_Thanks for your letter. I really appreciate it that you think of me. My mother and I are doing well. Our new house is not as big as the Manor, but it will do. After all there are only the two of us here. _

_Let me make the following things clear to you, because I want to make sure you fully understand my meanings. First of all, that moment we shared in the alley was perfect. But it is the way things can never be. We are way too different. We each should live our own life. Second, do not write me again. It will only make things more difficult for me. Leave the past the past and continue with your life. And last, please do not tell anyone about what happened between you and me. Believe me, this is the most difficult thing I ever had to do. But it is for the better._

_I will never forget you!_

_Goodbye forever,  
Draco_

He walked over to the owl and gave her the letter.

"Please deliver it safely. It will be the last thing she will ever hear from me", he whispered to her. The owl flew away. He stared at her until she disappeared behind the mountains. How could he ever forgive himself for what he had done? But it was the only way, he would live his life here, she would live her life in England. Hermione would be happy, that was the only thing that mattered.


	17. Chapter 16: Making choices

Krissie92, the story has not ended yet ...

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 Making choices

She just hád to do this, there was no way she could live any longer in uncertainty. Hermione had to be sure. The fire was cozy and it was really attractive just to sit down and stay at home, but she could no longer stand it. Without any further extension, Hermione walked out of her house without even a coat. It was freezing outside, but she didn't care. There was no time to waste. It would take her some time to track him down. Hermione would use a Tracking Spell. The incredibly difficult spell she learned from an old man who never fully understood the spell's potentions. Hermione had only used it once before, to track down her parents. Only this time was far more important. She could not fail, because she had no idea where Draco could possibly be.

The sun had already set and it was almost dark now. Time to go, Hermione thought. She took out her wand and started the incantation. It took her half an hour to finish it. No mistakes could be made, or the user would get lost somewhere in the world. The person that was to be found should be pictured in mind all of the time, no one else should slip into the user's thoughts. When the incantation was finished, Hermione disapperated. Her wand would let her straight to Draco.

Three hours later Hermione still had not found him. Had she done something wrong when she said the words? On the moment she wanted to give up her search, she found a familiar spot. It was the exact same place where she, Ron, Harry and Ginny camped during the Quidditch World Cup. Why did her wand lead her here? The wand now pointed east, so she followed the path that lead in that direction. After fifteen minutes walking she saw a cottage surrounded by some trees. In her hand the wand was now shaking, which meant she was really close to the person she was looking for, Draco.

Hermione walked to the door and knocked, because there seemed to be no bell. When no one opened, she knocked again. The door opened just far enough to see a very familiar face, it was Draco.

*****

Days were boring when there was nothing to do around. The library was left behind in Malfoy Manor, so there was nothing around Draco could read. Perhaps he should consider to pick up some books there, he thought. But that was out of the question, when he left the Manor, he left behind is old life. Those books were a memory to another life, he would have to start over again here. So tomorrow he should go to a shop to buy some new books.

On that moment, someone knocked on the door. It probably was his mother, Draco thought while he walked to the door. She knocked on the door again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming", he murmured as he walked trough the hallway. But when he opened the door, his mother was definetly not the one standing there.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away?" Draco sounded angry. "Or have you come here to ruin my life further?"

That was harsh, Draco thought. But she had to go away. She could not be allowed to be around him, especially not when they were alone together.

"I came to find you, because I had to see you. There is something I want to ask you and since you don't answer my letters, I thought I might come to see you", Hermione said firmly. "Can I come in, please?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "We'll go on a short stroll, if you promise to leave me alone after that."

Hermione tried to sound content, but in fact she was deadly nervous, "Okay, if you still want me to go away after I talked to you."

Draco stepped outside and almost closed the door behind him, then he remembered it was freezing and he took a coat with him. He had noticed Hermione did not bring a coat, so he took one for her, too.

"Here", he said while he laid the coat over her shoulders. "I don't want you to freeze to death." Then he started walking into the opposite direction where Hermione had come from.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked curious. She was grateful for Draco's gesture. It gave her hope that her journey might not be in vain.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't been outside much since I came to live here. Now, did you want to talk or not?" Draco sounded impatient. Half of him wanted Hermione to go away as quickly as possible, she was in grave danger here. But the other half wanted Hermione to stay as long as possible. His life was perfect when she was around.

"When you disappeared out of my life, I started thinking about you. After a while I discovered that life without you was not half as interesting as the days we spend together. If you have read my letters, you know I tried to meet you somewhere, but since you didn't answer them, I guess you did not read them", Hermione's face did not give any room for doubt; she was blaming Draco that she had to come all the way out here.

"If it was such a effort to come here, then why didn't you just stay at home?" Draco said indifferent. "That would have been better for both of us..."

"You really don't know me, do you?" Hermione said. "I came here to tell you something and ask you just one question, which I expect to be answered honestly."

"I would never lie to you", Draco said. The moment the words left his mouth, he realised he was giving away too much.

"I came here to tell you", Hermione continued, "that my life without you is not my life at all. It's the life of my friends. When you had gone so suddenly, I realised what I lost, that I lost my life, my love", she whispered.

Draco pretended he did not hear the last word. "And what do you want to ask me?" He was losing his control. Soon he would give in and allow Hermione to stay. His whole mind shouted. Don't let her go away, let her stay!

Hermione did not notice the battle within Draco. She needed all her courage and attention to ask the question she wanted to ask since the moment he left.

"Do you love me?" Hermione whispered.

Draco stared at Hermione's beautiful face. He should say "no, I don't, I never have", but he couldn't. He could not lie to his angel. So he said, "Yes, I do."

But before Hermione could even react, he quickly added "but we can never be together. We will never be happy together. You are the reason why I left England. I had to get away from you, far away, so I could forget you. That's why I'm here now, in this godforsaken place where there's nothing to do. Here, I have a chance to build a new life without pain. When you are around, I will never be able to forget my old life. Please leave me now", Draco looked into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione wanted to cry, but she had to be strong. If this was what Draco wanted, what would make him happy, she would leave, go back to her old life, her half-life. "If this is what you want, I will go back."

"Yes, that's the only option. We don't have a chance on a life together, Hermione", Draco said. "You deserve better", he softly added, hoping she would not hear it and then he disapperated, just gone, like he had not been there.


	18. Epilogue: Convincing one another

Okay, here's the ending of the story. I'm sorry, but there was no way I could give it an unhappy ending. If you liked the end in the last chapter better, you should stick to that. Hope you loved the story!

For the timeline, you should know that Hermione did go back to England, like Draco wanted. There, she talked with Ron and Ginny, who convinced her to go back to England. I also mention this in the prologue, but I thought you'd like to know before reading it.

-------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

Draco walked to the lake, where he always sat these days. It was the same lake where he had brought Hermione to that day he almost killed her.

When Draco arrived at the edge of the lake, he sat down and stared to the mountains on the other side. Hermione would be much happier without him, they were never ment to be. Though he would always love her, Draco knew he made the right decision by giving her up.

Perhaps I should just make an end to my life, he thought. There's no meaning in it without her and I know she's happy now...

Draco stared at the water and saw his reflection. What's there to like about me? I don't even deserve her. And she could've never really loved me, we were too different.

So this is how it feels to have a broken heart? Well, technically, my heart isn't broken, Draco thought. My heart isn't mine anymore, it has just gone away.

Everything Draco looked at, somehow seemed connected to Hermione, and he couldn't hold it anymore. The empty dark, cold water seemed very inviting to Draco. It's so easy to end my life this way...

"Draco, Draco," it sounded like Hermione's voice. But that couldn't possibly be true, because she was safe back in England.

There it was again. "Draco, Draco," it sounded like an echo of his own miserable thoughts. I must be going insane, now I even hear voices in my head.

"Draco!" the voice came from his right this time. "There you are."

Draco turned around and saw Hermione standing there, at the edge of the lake. Her brown curls were blown about, her jeans were covered in dirt, as was her face. Still, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. That's why he couldn't believe it was true.

"Go away, you're not real!"

Hermione's face was filled with tears. "How can I be unreal?" she asked.

Draco couldn't stand to see Hermione, even if she was just a fantasy, crying. He stood up and walked over to her and wiped away her tears with his hand.

"You're too good to be true. I send the real Hermione back to England, where she belongs."

"But I couldn't stand not being with you, so I came back here," Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck and rested her head against his shoulder. "My life's nothing without you."

Draco grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and took a little distance to see her face. "It's really you, isn't it? Why did you come back? You shouldn't be here."

"I already told you, I can't live without you. Ginny and I talked about it, first I did not want to go back, but she said I should. She knew you loved me, don't ask me how. I think she might have been spying on me ..." Hermione grinned.

"You didn't even shed a tear when I said you should go back to England," Draco was slightly angry. "I thought you didn't love me."

"I didn't cry, because I didn't want you to feel guilty. When you wanted me to go back, I figured I could at least give you a happy life."

"But you can't! We're not meant to be, like I told you so many times before! You're supposed to be with Ron, he's the one that can make you happy."

"Don't you think I've tried that many times before? Since that moment I first kissed you, my future with Ron was gone. I loved him, once, but I grew over that. Do you think you're the first one to mention that? Ron and I had a long discussion about it. I finally told him I had kissed you. At first, he got really angry, but then I explained to him that I loved you more than I love him. He was still quite upset about it, but he understood it was my own choice. I cannot live in England with him, when my heart is here with you. I realised that when I couldn't tell Ron I kissed you, he and I did not belong together. I can tell you everything, that's the difference ..."

"An insignificant difference, or at least it seems to me," Draco said coldly.

"But it's not! I can't really explain, but I know now that when you really love someone, you can tell each other everything."

Draco couldn't help it anymore, he had to tell her what he had on his heart.

"Hermione, I'm not good enough for you. I've been a Death Eater --"

"Only because your father forced you to be."

"That's not the point, people died because of me, don't you understand? I'm a bad person and I don't deserve someone like you. Hermione, you're unspoiled and your heart is good and pure, don't waste it on me. There's nothing I can give you ..."

"I've already given you my heart, it's yours, even when you don't want to have it! Besides, you can give me something no one else can give me; your love. And that's the only thing I want to have!"

"I'm not worth it --" Draco began again.

"That doesn't matter to me," Hermione was angry now. "Do you hear me? THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME!"

Draco could no longer look at Hermione, so he turned away and sat down. Hermione sat down beside him. Draco turned back to Hermione again, so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you, Draco, and there's nothing that can change that," Hermione whispered.

"I love you, too, Hermione, more than anything in this world." Draco took Hermione's hand and held it tight, like he never wanted to let go.

"What will happen tomorrow", Draco asked. "What will we do? You can't leave everything behind just for me, I --"

"We will discuss that tomorrow", Hermione said. her head rested on Draco's shoulder, she could feel the warmth of his body. "Together, we will get trough everything, it won't matter where we are, anywhere where you are is my home."

They sat there for a long time, hand in hand, staring at the lake on the exact same spot Draco tried to kill the love of his life, though they both did not realise ...

-------------------------------------------------------------

So, please let me know what you think about the complete story, so I can think of something new to write about. And thanks again for reading this story. I want to thank anyone who reviewed and thus supported me to write this story. Also, thanks to my beta xSummaFlarex. I hope you liked the story, I did enjoy writing it!


End file.
